Generally, in concrete buildings such as apartments, schools, religious buildings, public buildings, hotels, dormitories, hospitals, and shopping malls, print texts having various texts are displayed on the inner and/or outer walls of the buildings to improve the dignity of the buildings.
As such, characters, pictures, and images that express sophistication or various pieces of information in buildings are useful for advertisement and promotional purposes.
Such a method for carrying out printing on the inner and outer surface is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-64402 (Title: AN ADVERTISEMENT DISPLAY LAYER PROVIDED WITH PARKING PLACE BOTTOM). In the printing method, as disclosed in the Patent Gazette, provided are a finishing layer for applying a top surface of a concrete slab constituting inner and outer surfaces of an apartment and a building or a large parking lot; and an advertisement display layer provided on the finish layer so as to display an advertisement message through a painting (printing) process.
Through the method for carrying out the printing as described above, it is possible to deliver a natural and continuous advertisement message through the floor of the parking lot where the users come and go through the vehicle, such as apartments and buildings or large discount marts.
In addition, in a method for carrying out printing, which is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2007-28352 (Title: SYSTEM AND METHOD OF PAVEMENT ADVERTISING), as disclosed in the Patent Gazette, provided are a wheel-mounted moving device including a marking solution supply source; a dispensing means for spraying the marking solution onto a surface; and a control means for controlling a release rate of the marking solution. The control means includes a computer-actuated plotter for controlling a path of at least one dispensing nozzle associated with the dispensing means to form an image on the road surface.
Thus, since the print text is printed in consideration of a degree of wear of the print text due to a degree of road aging, the print text may be maintained on the road surface for a long time.
In addition, in a method for carrying out printing, which is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-654661 (Title: PAVEMENT STRUCTURE OF A ROAD WITH PRINTING PATTERNS), as disclosed in the Patent Gazette, in forming a road pavement by embedding a specific image therein, a reinforcing material is paved on the top of a base layer of a prepared road surface, and a primer is applied and cured, and then, an image attaching layer is formed on a surface of the cured primer, and a transparent resin is applied to the top of the image attaching layer to form a transparent surface layer, thereby improving aesthetics of streets and reminding characteristics of cities and streets and milestones to pedestrians.